Memories
by Z is ZPBellani
Summary: the GazettE adalah lima orang manusia yang menyatukan berbagai kemampuan mereka untuk bertahan di dunia musik. Tawa, canda, dan duka menyelimuti mereka. Dan kupersembahkan sekumpulan drabble ini untuk ulang tahun ke-11 band the GazettE.


_Title_: Memories

_Author_: **ZPBellani**

the GazettE ║ T ║_Friendship, Slice of life, Drama, Parody, Humor_

_the GazettE belongs with God, themselves, their families, and their fans. This fanfic belongs with ZPBellani. And other products in this fanfic belongs with someone outside here. I get no material profit by wrote this fanfiction, so feel free to read._

_Summary_: the GazettE adalah lima orang manusia yang menyatukan berbagai kemampuan mereka untuk bertahan di dunia musik. Tawa, canda, dan duka menyelimuti mereka. Dan kupersembahkan sekumpulan _drabble_ ini untuk mereka.

_Note_: Tulisan miring untuk _flashback _dan kata yang ditulis bukan dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Warning: Gaje! Not really drabble [ini pertama kalinya aku menulis drabble]! _Typos everywhere~ _OOC

* * *

**MEMORIES**

* * *

**Aoi and His Account**

Dari semua anggota the GazettE, bisa dikatakan bahwa, Aoi-lah yang paling dekat dengan semua tekhnologi. Kenapa begitu? Kita semua tentulah mengetahui seberapa seringnya gitaris penyuka musim dingin ini membagikan keadaannya di dunia nyata melalui jejaring sosial yang sedang _happening_. Ia sangat aktif mengisi halaman _rumah_ para _follower_-nya dengan _tweet-tweet_ yang terkadang membuat tertawa dan di lain waktu terkadang membuatnya terlihat sangat _sukebe_.

Tidak masalah, sih, selama ia menyukai kegiatannya itu dan selalu dekat dengan para penggemarnya. Ah, lagipula kegiatannya itu bermanfaat juga 'kan? Bahkan ia juga sampai menyabet juara karenanya.

* * *

**Bond**

Kata orang, semakin lama manusia bersama, akan muncul suatu ikatan yang entah mereka sadari atau tidak. Ikatan yang menghubungkan mereka menjadi satu kesatuan utuh yang tak dapat dipisahkan. Suatu ikatan kasat mata namun ada yang bernama _nakama_ [1] dan _tomodachi_ [2].

Dan ikatan itulah yang tetap menyatukan the GazettE hingga detik ini.

* * *

**Concert**

Konser yang mereka adakan akhir-akhir ini dipadati oleh ratusan penonton. Sunguh amat sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan konser pada masa silam.

.

_ Selama beberapa hari konser mereka gelar, berharap ada yang mau menonton pertunjukkan mereka. Hari pertama dihadiri oleh sekitar sepuluh orang namun di hari selanjutnya, jumlah hadirin semakin menurun. Menurun dan menurun, hingga.._

_ "E-eh?! Tidak ada yang datang hari ini?" tanya Uruha pelan._

_ Kekecewaan, sedih, dan putus asa menguar di udara. Haruskah mereka berhenti disini?_

.

Namun beruntunglah karena mereka tidak memutuskan untuk berhenti pada saat itu karena andai kata mereka berhenti, mereka tidak akan pernah merasakan animo ratusan orang yang bersusah payah hadir untuk melihat pertunjukkan musik mereka saat ini.

* * *

**Dog, Cat, and Ruki**

Hewan kesukaannya adalah anjing dan kucing. Dahulu ia memelihara seekor anjing. Sabu namanya. Namun sayang hewan peliharaannya itu harus cepat _pergi_ karena Tuhan telah memutuskan untuk memanggil Sabu. Kini, ia mempunyai dua hewan peliharaan, yang pertama adalah seekor anjing Chihuahua bernama Koron dan yang kedua adalah Mr. Squidge, seekor kucing.

Ruki selalu bersyukur, di tengah-tengah padatnya pekerjaan sebagai musisi, pria yang tidak menyukai _strawberry_ ini masih bisa merawat dengan telaten kedua hewan-hewan peliharaannya. Untunglah keduanya masih setia hidup bersama Ruki.

* * *

**End**

Berkali-kali mereka merasakannya. Bergonta-ganti band dan merasakan kejenuhan atas ini semua. Apakah ini akan berakhir? Apakah hal ini akan tetap berlanjut? Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa menjawabnya. Terlalu sukar untuk dijawab ataupun diramalkan.

Namun datanglah suatu hari ketika kepastian datang dan disambut hangat.

"Mari kita jadikan band ini sebagai band terakhir kita!"

Ya, ketiganya sudah menyepakati hal ini. Ruki, Reita, dan Uruha. Ketiganya akan berusaha mempertaruhkan masa depan mereka pada sebuah band yang bernama ガゼット.

* * *

**Fanservices and the Effects**

Konser hari itu dihadiahi teriakan nyaring seperti biasanya yang dilontarkan oleh para _fangirl_ dari band mereka.

Apa, sih, yang mereka lakukan hingga membuat semua perempuan itu histeris?

Kelihatannya, ada sedikit _fanservice_ dari Ruki dan Reita seperti biasanya dan ditambah _fanservice_ lainnya dari duo gitaris kita, Aoi dan Uruha. Keduanya terlihat sangat dekat dan seperti berciuman. Ah, bagaimana para penonton tidak berteriak histeris karenanya?

Hari-hari yang datang selanjutnya sangat menggemparkan semua. _Fan art, fan video_ ataupun _fanfiction_ bermunculan bagai letupan popcorn. Dan efeknya?

Berdampak hebat pada para personil the GazettE yang menjadi obyek dari semua _karya bebas_ tersebut. Ruki menjaga jarak dengan Reita bahkan saat konser, sementara Reita justru kebingungan karena tidak tahu alasan si mungil menjauhinya. Atau kalau kalian ingin yang lebih dahsyat cetar membahana, sih, tanyalah pada Aoi. Personil yang memiliki tindikan _dimana-mana_ ini bahkan telah marah-marah karena seorang _fangirl_ yang berbuat nekat dengan mengirimkan _link_ menuju _fanfic_ AoiHa kepadanya.

"Aa! Ini mengerikan!" pekik Aoi frustasi dan melemparkan _handphone_-nya, dimana _fanfic_ itu berada.

_Well_, siapa sangka kalau _fans_ bisa sangat gila? Yang pasti Aoi dan Ruki tidak menyangkanya.

* * *

**Ganbatte**!

Banyak yang telah setuju bahwa tahun-tahun awal pendirian suatu hal pastilah sangat berat dan para anggota ガゼットpun sudah pasti setuju. Menjadi sebuah band beridentitas visual kei di tengah-tengah perindustrian dan permusikan Jepang sangatlah sulit. Berbagai rintangan senantiasa datang menghadang, berusaha menjatuhkan mereka. Namun seruan "_Ganbatte_!" yang terus terdengar diantara mereka telah berhasil meningkatkan semangat juang mereka untuk tetap bertahan.

* * *

**Homesick**

Uruha memandang keluar jendela mobil, menjelajah jauh dari tubuhnya berada. Melewati rimbunnya pepohonan yang bergemerisik lembut menyapa telinganya. Melintasi padang bunga yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga bermekaran di awal musim semi ini. Berlari menapaki jalan setapak sepi. Hingga akhirnya ia terkejut, mendapati di mana ia sedang berada sekarang.

"Rumah?" kata Uruha agak kaget. Apakah ia berhalusinasi? Ataukah ia memang sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya? Tinggal melangkahkan kakinya dan ma-

Tepukan lembut di pundaknya telah menyadarkannya dari lamunan sesaat yang begitu nyata bagi Uruha. "Kamu rindu rumah lagi, ya?" tanya Aoi yang hanya dijawab dengan tawa Uruha.

"Ya, begitulah."

* * *

**Ibu**

Ialah golongan orang yang paling berjasa dalam hidup manusia dan berani berkorban segalanya untuk anaknya. Ialah yang berani menantang sang kematian demi melahirkan anaknya. Ialah yang selalu mendoakan anaknya dimana pun ia berada. Ialah dengan cinta kasih yang menghangatkan keluarga, menjadi tiang penyangga keutuhan sebuah keluarga. Ialah ibu.

Orang-orang sangat menyayangi ibunya dan tak ada bedanya dengan yang dirasakan oleh Kai. Bagi pria yang ingin pergi ke Perancis ini, Ibu adalah sosok yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Menemani masa-masa hidupnya dalam suka-duka, menghangatkan hari-harinya dengan cinta kasih dan senyuman, dan ibu selalu menyayanginya, serta selalu ada untuknya.

"Siapa orang yang paling kamu hormati?" sang pewawancara bertanya.

Senyum mengembang dan Kai berseru tanpa keraguan, "Ibu."

* * *

**"Jika kamu menerimaku, aku akan senang.."**

Sudah seminggu Uruha berbicara sendiri. Oh, oke. Ia tidak benar-benar berbicara sendiri, ia hanya sedang melatih kepercayaan dirinya. Dalam hati, ia sudah memantapkan niatnya untuk jujur terhadap perasaannya. Ia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada pujaan hatinya hari ini.

Dari kejauhan, dapat dilihat olehnya perempuan itu sedang berjalan.

Sambil melangkahkan kaki-kakinya menuju ke arah si perempuan, Uruha mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya yang berdebar-debar layaknya drum yang terus ditabuh. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan ia bisa berdiri di depannya. "A-aku.." Uruha berkata gugup dan sang perempuan menoleh ke arahnya. Akhirnya, ia melanjutkan dengan lebih percaya diri, "Aku menyukaimu. Jika kamu menerimaku, aku akan senang."

Perempuan di depannya menampilkan senyum termanisnya. Oh, apakah ini berarti Uruha pernyataan cinta Uruha diterima?

"Maaf, menunggu lama!"

Uruha menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan berdiri di belakangnya dan si perempuan membalasnya dengan lembut, "Tidak apa-apa."

Ingin sekali Uruha berteriak saat itu. Wajahnya memerah karena malu dan menahan kesal. Apa, sih, yang ia harapkan dari perempuan yang –tanpa diketahuinya- sudah dimiliki orang lain? Kalau tahu akan jadi seperti ini, Uruha tentu tidak akan repot-repot berlatih pernyataan, 'Kalau kamu menerimaku, aku akan senang.' Akh! Menyebalkan!

* * *

**Kai is Our Leader**

Keadaan langit cukuplah jika ingin dikatakan cerah. Pertemuan hari ini pun telah direncanakan sedemikian rupa. Dengan cangkir-cangkir teh yang terisi penuh dan beberapa bungkus roti, keenam orang itu duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja berbentuk _oval_ layaknya sedang menghadiri Konfrensi Meja Bundar.

"Apakah sudah diputuskan mengenai pertanyaan saya sebelumnya?" sang rekan kerja the GazettE bertanya. "Aku akan mengulang lagi pertanyaannya, 'Siapakah yang akan menjadi pemimpin dari band the GazettE?'."

Hening. Tidak ada yang mau bersusah payah mengangkat tangan.

Kai berdehem dan mengangkat tangannya dengan gemetar. Ia gugup, tentu saja. "Aku saja yang menjadi ketua," ujarnya lalu memandang teman-teman _seperjuangan_-nya yang lain. "Bolehkah?"

"SILAHKAN!" jawab mereka cepat.

Setelahnya, Kai baru menyadari kalau ternyata Ruki lebih _mengetuai_ the GazettE melebihi dirinya.

* * *

**Lyrics**

Tidak peduli sebanyak apa _lyric_ yang ditulis, kalau itu adalah buatan diri kita sendiri, tentu akan sangat membanggakan dan berkesan. Itupun yang dialami oleh seorang Reita the GazettE.

Hanya dengan tiga baris _lyric_ buatannya, lagu bertajuk 'Ito' telah berhasil menjadi salah satu lagu kesukaannya.

* * *

**March, 10****th**

Diantara tanggal-tanggal yang tertera pada kalender, terdapat satu tanggal yang sangat khusus bagi para personil the GazettE. Bukan tanggal mereka bertengkar dengan orang tua mereka. Bukan tanggal mereka diusir dari rumah mereka karena perbedaan pandangan tentang masa depan. Bukan tanggal mereka jajan di kantin sekolah lalu lupa bayar. Bukan pula tanggal mereka ketiduran di tengah-tengah pelajaran karena semalaman bermain _kotak pos_ hingga, ketiduran di teras tetangga. Beneran, deh, bukan itu!

Tanggal itu lebih khusus.

Lebih fenomenal.

Lebih pantas diingat.

Dan marilah kita melihat kalender yang duduk di rumah bassist ber-_noseband_ kita. Tanggal 10 Maret dilingkari dengan spidol merah. Menciptakan kesan bahwa tanggal tersebut sangatlah berharga baginya.

Untuk kalian yang telah menerka-nerka tanggal apa itu, kalian benar. 10 Maret, hari peringatan berdirinya band the GazettE yang penuh arti.

* * *

**Name**

Nama ガゼット lalu berubah menjadi the GazettE dan kemudian berubah lagi menjadi THE GAZETTE sempat menimbulkan kegemparan di kalangan penggemarnya. Nama yang terus berubah mengikuti perkembangan zaman. Nama yang terus berubah mengikuti visi dan misi para anggotanya.

Berasal dari kata _'casette_' yang agar terdengar lebih baik, diubahlah menjadi Gazette atau dalam bahasa Jepang tertulis dengan ガゼット. Lalu di beberapa tahun selanjutnya berubah menjadi the GazettE dengan harapan mereka bisa _go international_.

Well, tidak peduli berapa kali mereka mengubah nama band mereka, bukanlah masalah berat 'kan? Karena mereka tetap mereka. Band yang sama dengan orang yang sama.

* * *

**Om-om?**

Tahun-tahun yang terus bertambah, akhirnya menyadarkan mereka atas batas yang telah dilewati oleh mereka tanpa menyadarinya. Batas berbahaya bernama 'usia'. 30 tahun? Ah, kelimanya telah melewati usia tersebut dengan sukses.

"Sepertinya sekarang kita sudah semakin tua, ya?" tanya Aoi sembari memainkan _handphone_-nya. Yang lain hanya melihat sang gitaris dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ia baca. "Apa?"

Reita meminum segelas air putih. "Setidaknya, kaulah yang akan tua lebih dulu," ucapnya menggoyang-goyangkan gelas kosong di tangannya.

Dan Aoi pun merutuki kesalahan bodohnya yang berbicara tanpa menyadari umur dan statusnya. Ya, statusnya sebagai anggota tertua dalam band the GazettE.

* * *

**Penggemar**

Mata yang berkilauan dengan debaran jantung yang tidak bisa diperintah oleh pikiran. DVD dalam genggaman tangan yang terpeluk erat tak ingin dilepaskan. Senyum terukir dan ekspresi bahagia yang tak tersembunyikan.

"Lihatlah! Aku baru saja membeli dvd ini, lho!" seru Reita semangat dengan menunjukkan dvd konser dari band idolanya yang dibeli olehnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia tersenyum sumringah. "Kaliah harus mendengarnya karena ini sangat bagus dan.."

Ah, tidak peduli siapa kamu, di dunia ini kamu pasti tetap memiliki idola. Setuju?

* * *

**Questionable**

Kai telah berkata jujur bahwa, ia tidak suka diperlakukan semena-mena, dijahili, ataupun di-_bullying_ oleh teman-temannya. Ia tahu kalau keempat temannya itu memang tidak memiliki niat buruk padanya, tapi kan tetap saja menyebalkan dan menyakitkan hati.

Suatu hari, akhirnya sang drummer bertanya kepada teman-temannya perihal ini dan teman-teman sebandnya justru memberikan jawaban yang mengejutkannya, "Soalnya Kai walaupun dijahili tetap tersenyum dan tertawa, jadinya sangat perlu dipertanyakan kalau kamu tidak menyukai saat-saat kami menjahilimu."

"Eh?"

"Iya, Kai. Seperti kau menikmati ketika kami menjahilimu."

* * *

**Reita dan Kegalauannya**

Sore yang mendung dan angin yang bertiup dingin pada hari-hari terakhir di musim gugur membuat siapapun enggan keluar ruangan pada detik itu. Semua orang lebih memilih untuk tetap berada di dalam ruangan ditemani dengan baju hangat dan minuman yang menghangatkan daripada harus kedinginan di luar sana. Namun sangat berbeda dengan pria bergolongan darah A yang akrab disapa 'Reita'. Ia justru berdiri di balkon bersandar pada pagar-pagar dingin tersebut dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hei, Reita!" panggil Uruha yang tidak digubrisnya. Merasa diabaikan, Uruha menggetuk kepala si pemilik Keiji –nama burung parkit milik Reita-.

"Apaan, sih, Uru?!" kata si pemilik kepala kesal sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kenapa kamu malah disini? Tuh si Kai masak spaghetti kesukaanmu," ucap Uruha bersungut-sungut. Tetapi kekesalannya langsung sirna saat kedua matanya melihat ekspresi wajah Reita yang entah bagaimana terlihat sangat suram, lebih suram dari biasanya. "Galau amat? Kayak kamu mau lompat dari lantai tiga gedung ini aja."

"Memang," balas Reita pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Uruha yang _shock_.

"Ka-kamu nggak serius mau lompat 'kan?"

Reita menghela nafas berat. "Hidupku adalah kekacauan besar, Uru. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi," suaranya memelan tertelan hembusan angin. "Aku ingin menceritakan hal ini padamu, tetapi aku hanya bisa mempercayai diriku sendiri."

Ucapan Reita membuatnya cemas. Ia tahu, temannya itu memang sering sekali mendapat catatan berisikan kata 'Gelisah' pada rapor semasa mereka bersekolah. Hal itulah yang membuatnya cemas saat ini, sebenarnya kegelisahan apa yang sedang melanda si pesek ini? Uruha berkata lembut menenangkan layaknya seorang kakak yang baik, "Ceritakan masalahmu padaku, Rei. Kamu bisa mempercayaiku. Kita 'kan teman sejak kecil."

"Hmm.." Reita menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Ia benar-benar tidak yakin untuk menceritakan masalahnya. "Kamu yakin ingin mendengarkan masalahku hingga selesai?" Uruha mengangguk mantap, sementara Reita melanjutkan perkataannya dengan ragu, "Ini masalah yang amat sangat besar. Masalah ini benar-benar membuatku kepikiran, menghantuiku bagaikan mimpi buruk. Aku bingung sekali. Aku terus mempertanyakan dalam hati mengenai hal ini. Pertanyaan tak terjawab tentang, 'Sampai kapan aku akan memakai _noseband_?'"

"Eh?!"

* * *

**Soundtrack**

Adalah hal yang menyenangkan ketika kamu mendengarkan lagu-lagumu diputar di berbagai tempat. Apalagi ketika ada utusan yang datang untuk menawarkan, "Apakah Anda bersedia untuk menjadikan lagu buatan Anda sebagai _soundtrack_?"

Disinilah kelima pemuda itu. Duduk berdampingan bersama manusia-manusia lain di dalam bioskop. Menonton film horor asal negeri seberang. Menunggu penuh harap dan tak sabar pada film berjudul Apartment yang sedang diputar di depan mata-mata mereka.

Tak lama setelahnya, diri mereka berubah lega dengan senyuman terkembang ketika lagu Chizuru merasuk indera pendengaran mereka.

* * *

**Tokyo Dome**

Temaram lampu panggung tidak akan bisa menutupi kenyataan yang tengah terjadi saat ini, air mata yang meleleh jatuh ke pipi. Tak terbendung lagi dan terus mengalir bagai hujan pada musim penghujan. Tak peduli sekeras apa usahamu untuk menutupi, hal tersebut akan tetap terlihat.

Ditemani denting piano yang membawakan Pledge ke indera pendengaran semua yang hadir pada detik itu pun membuat semuanya larut dalam suasana mengharu biru yang kental. Kelima pemuda yang berada di atas panggung menangis dalam tangisan yang semakin menghangat.

Ucapan Ruki selanjutnya membuat tangisan semakin deras dengan perasaan yang meledak ke udara.

The Nameless Liberty. 26 Oktober 2010.

Konser pertama mereka di Tokyo Dome.

Suatu konser perwujudan salah satu mimpi mereka yang tercapai.

Suatu konser yang kelak tidak akan mereka lupakan.

* * *

**Uruha dan Pahanya**

Beberapa kali sang _gamer_ membaca isi kertas di tangannya. Beberapa kali pulalah ia merasa tidak percaya dengan yang tertulis disana.

Ini serius 'kah? Beneran 'kah? Apa ini cuma keisengan belaka?

"Maaf," ujar Uruha pelan sambil menunjukkan kertas di dalam genggamannya, "Apa ini benar-benar harus kulakukan?" Dan pada detik itu juga ia mendapat jawaban melalui anggukan kepala orang di hadapannya ini.

Sejak saat itu, Uruha bertekad. Ia akan berusaha. Meskipun sejujurnya pria kelahiran Kanagawa ini sangat tidak suka memperlihatkan pahanya, tetapi demi para penggemar yang setia mendukungnya, ia akan rela memperlihatkannya hingga saat ini.

'Demi _fans_ aku akan berjuang!' batin Uruha dengan tangan terkepal ke langit.

* * *

**Vocalist**

"Jadi aku, nih, yang jadi drummer?" tanya Ruki pada Yune yang masih berdiri di depannya. Yune mengangguk mantap dan meraih sebuah _mic_ yang tersangga di tempatnya. Dan hanya karena kekalahan Ruki dalam bermain _jankenpon_ atau hompimpa, pemuda Aquarius ini harus menyandang posisi drummer, tapi tenang saja. Itu tidak masalah, kok, kan sebelum bergabung di band ガゼット, dia memang seorang drummer.

Beberapa waktu terlewat dan mereka menyadari bakat lain dari seorang Ruki.

"Mulai hari ini kamu jadi _vocalist_ saja, ya, Ruki," ucap Yune menepuk pundak lawan bicaranya. "Suaramu lumayan, cocoklah jadi _vocalist_."

Ruki menatap Yune bingung. "Lalu, posisi _drummer_?"

"Biar aku saja yang jadi _drummer_!" seru Yune semangat.

Yang selanjutnya hingga kini posisi _vocalist_ di band the GazettE tidak pernah berubah lagi, tetap Ruki.

* * *

**Who?**

Kelelahan fisik yang dialami Kai, membuatnya harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit untuk diopname. Dua _event_ besar yang mereka hadiri sebelumnya memang cukup melelahkan, jadi tidak heran jika ketahanan tubuhnya langsung jatuh.

Terkejut mendapati apa yang ada di kamar rawatnya, padahal semalam belum ada. 'Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?' ia bertanya pada diri sendiri, tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihat oleh kedua matanya.

Kertas lipat warna-warni memenuhi ruangan itu.

1000 bangau kertas terkirim padanya tanpa diketahui siapa pengirimnya.

1000 bangau kertas yang berarti usaha agar harapan dikabulkan.

Itu berarti seseorang sedang mengharapkan agar ia cepat sembuh, ya kan?

Senyuman khasnya tercetak. "Terima kasih telah mempedulikanku, walaupun aku tidak tahu siapa pengirim ini semua. Terima kasih banyak."

* * *

**Xpression**

Ekspresi merupakan salah satu hal yang hampir dimiliki oleh setiap manusia. Ekspresi adalah sesuatu hal kasat mata yang sangat penting dalam kehidupan. Ekspresi merupakan salah satu hal yang mewarnai dan mengubah dunia.

Dan bermusik adalah perwujudan dari ekspresi dan kecintaan the GazettE terhadap dunia mereka.

* * *

**Yune and Decade**

Konser Decade baru saja berakhir. Menyisakan senyum, rasa haru, dan ingatan abadi bagi siapapun yang hadir disana. Konser yang menandai satu dekade the GazettE mewarnai belantika musik.

Bunyi _ringtone_ pelan terdengar bersenandung dari _handphone_ sang vokalis, tanda sepucuk _e-mail_ datang padanya. Dibukanya _e-mail_ tersebut dan terdiam membeku di tempatnya berdiri hingga Reita, Uruha, Aoi, dan Kai datang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai.

Ruki hanya terdiam tanpa kata dan menunjukkan ponselnya pada keempat teman sebandnya. Senyuman terulum dari keempatnya. Ketika selanjutnya _handphone_ tersebut kembali masuk ke dalam tas pemiliknya, memori tentang _dia_ yang telah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan band the GazettE ikut tersimpan.

'Terima kasih, Yune, karena telah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk band kita berenam,' bisik Ruki dalam hati. Tersenyum mengetahui Yune masih mengingat hari pendirian band the GazettE, meski waktu semakin mengubur eksistensinya sebagai _drummer_ the GazettE.

* * *

**Zero**

Hari ini, menit ini, detik ini, mereka sekali lagi melewatinya. Melewati sebuah peringatan besar teriringi tangis dan haru. Perjuangan mereka berhasil sekali lagi.

Ucapan-ucapan, "_Happy 11__th__ anniversary!_" dan yang senada dengannya terus bergulir ke arah mereka. Ucapan-ucapan dengan disertai harapan tulus yang penuh cinta kasih dari orang-orang yang mendukung mereka.

Sekali lagi. Ya, sekali lagi mereka merayakan berdirinya the GazettE dalam perasaan campur aduk yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dalam kata-kata.

Dan marilah kita semua memulai lagi dari titik nol. Memulai perjuangan dari awal untuk setahun ke depan. Perjuangan mempersembahkan yang terbaik demi mereka yang mendukung the GazettE hingga bisa sampai disini.

* * *

おわり✩

* * *

**メモ****:**

[1] Tomodachi (Bahasa Jepang) = Teman

[2] Nakama (Bahasa Jepang) = Rekan

**A/N**:

Oke, oke. Ini kubuat pada malam sebelum UTS pertama, mengesampingkan setumpuk buku Fisika, B. Indonesia, dan PKn yang mendesakku untuk membuka mereka. Aku ingin mempelajarinya, tapi.. Aaa! Tidak bisa~ Saat _ff_ ini kutulis untuk pertama kalinya, aku sedang menggalau atas pertunjukkan –atau konser?- Hey! Say! JUMP di Thailand beberapa hari lalu, ditandai dengan #JUMPingtoThailand dan yah.. aku juga bingung kenapa aku justru membuat _ff_ tentang the GazettE –apalagi (selama penulisan) diiringi dengan lagu-lagu KAT-TUN yang entah bagaimana, membuatku semakin galau-. Dan di akhir mengetik aku justru mendengarkan lagu Hikoukigumo (Jejak awan pesawat) dari JKT48.

Ehem.

Sekian _author's note_ dariku lalu..

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-11 the GazettE! Semoga semakin bagus kualitasnya dan semoga bisa konser di Indonesia secepatnya!"


End file.
